Advocate of Aeon
The Advocate of Aeon, also known as the Heart of Vey'Kosa, the Dark Heart, and the Biotic Spire, was an ancient super ship from the early empire era. It was long believed to be a mythological tale from ancient Prothean religion, but was later discovered to be real by Doctor Roy Albrighton. It is the primary focus of COSG: The Advocate, the first installment in Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy. History Origins Tales of the Advocate tied it to the ancient Prothean Empire, during its early space-flight era. The Advocate as well as those that harnessed it, the ancient Tekkunan peoples, served as the first true test for the Prothean Empire. The Tekkunan leader, Vey'Kosa was revered as a living God by his people, in part thanks to his ruthless operation of the Advocate, a massive ship described to have world altering abilities. Vey'Kosa and the nomadic Tekkunan waged war against the Protheans, but were ultimately out maneuvered by the tactically superior Prothean Empire. Though Vey'Kosa would not die quietly, he sacrificed millions of his own people against the Empire, and ruined several worlds with the Advocate before they were forced to the lush outer-rim world of Numia. It was there the Protheans managed to raid the Tekkunan base in an attempt to destroy the Advocate. They were unsuccessful, however, they managed to retrieve the power source of the mysterious vessel, disabling it. With the Advocate grounded beneath the surface of the planet inside a Tekkunan hangar, the Prothean Empire launched a scalding orbital bombardment on the Tekkunan remnant, killing a majority of the forces. Vey'Kosa and his remaining soldiers, along with the Advocate were trapped, buried beneath the surface of the planet by the orbital bombardment, leaving them lost to time. Centuries later, at the peak of Prothean civilization, the set upon the galaxy, to complete their cycle of harvesting civilized space-faring life. The Protheans fought back, but were decimated, and began to search for any means of survival, they tried cryo freezing and attempted to construct the , but ultimately failed. One such attempt was to recover the Dark Heart, and use it against the Reapers, however, the Reapers prevented this, defeating the Protheans on Numia. The Protheans then devised a plan to freeze 25,000 Protheans, including scientist, engineers, and workers, intending that they be awoken after the cycle had ended, locate the Heart, and study and use its technology to defeat the Reapers in the next cycle. This plan never came to fruition as the prothean in charge, Director Illiac, was indoctrinated, and sealed himself alone in the vault while the Reapers wiped out those left behind. Modern Discovery Over 50,000 years later, after the extinction of the Prothean race, and the defeat of the Reapers at the hands of at the end of the following cycle, the Heart was believed to be an ancient myth in old Prothean religion. The truth of its existence became apparent after a correlation between the architects, Olassia Amore and Roy Albrighton. Together the two began to pursue the Heart, and eventually hired Kasper Martial, Captain of the MSV Aetherius to provide transport to the outer rim of the for their expedition. They pursued the legend to Zerxia, a frozen world, and their discovered the Vault that was meant to house the cryo population. There they learned of the Heart's hidden existence on Numia, the interested the Protheans had in it, and that the Reapers sought to prevent the Protheans from finding the artifact. They also discovered the Key to the Heart, but the Key, upon being touched by Olassia, dissolved and assimilated into her, turning her into the living form of the Key. The Key Trivia Category:Articles by WolfOfTheEast Category:WolfOfTheEast Category:Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy Category:COSG Category:Artifacts